


Your butt is the bomb

by itsafour



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, I would say I'm sorry but I'm definitely not, PWP, Pegging, Romance, Sub!Jake, That's right, dom!Amy, i love that it's kinda canon lmfao, s07e04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsafour/pseuds/itsafour
Summary: After some miscommunication during the Jimmy Jab Games, Amy actually started thinking about trying something new.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	Your butt is the bomb

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I just wrote something pretty dirty because the image of Amy and Jake and pegging couldn't leave my mind. I hope y'all can enjoy!!!

For the longest time, Amy thought of herself as a prude.

Looking back now, she knew it wasn’t that simple. She had been subject to disregard, harassment and abuse coming from men in her life – she wasn’t a prude; she was just scared and traumatized.

Things had started changing the first time she’d had sex with Jake. Even though they had been inebriated the first time it’d happened, he had been considerate, deathly worried about the possibility of taking advantage of her in her drunken state and, most importantly, so _so_ good. They had only had sex because she had literally pushed him against the wall, using her body strength to prove to him how much she wanted it to happen. At the time, Jake had been gleefully surprised – he hadn’t been expecting that, she’d been able to tell.

Their first time had been amazing, and also had worked to clean up another misconception about Amy’s sex life. For the longest time, Amy thought of herself as a submissive person in bed, while thinking of Jake as dominant. In her wildest fantasies before they’d gotten together, he would boss her around and she would act all weird – the same way she ~~does~~ used to do when around an authority figure. What a pleasant surprise had their first time been – she had felt like some sort of beast inside her had finally been released, and having Jake so into her dominance had felt liberating.

At first, sexually speaking, she would just boss him around - he absolutely loved every second of it. They discovered, however, different sides of each other over time: Jake also liked being insulted; Amy mostly liked being 100% in charge; Jake enjoyed being inflicted some pain; Amy loved being extra rough… The list would go on. When they were in the mood for it, she would be rough enough to make his cock rock hard, but not too violent so that he would actually get hurt. Which was why, at the moment, Amy was reading about doing anal in a safe way.

She had been in the receiving end of anal sex before, and it hadn’t been the… nicest experience. She was pretty sure it had a lot to do with the way the guy had handled the whole thing, and she didn’t want that kind of discomfort in her and Jake’s sex endeavors.

More specifically, she didn’t want Jake to feel any kind of discomfort because, of course, he would be the one getting fucked in the ass.

Just like most of their adventures in bed had come from random realizations in their daily lives, this one had too. They had been competing in the Jimmy Jab Games II when she had unconsciously made a very suggestive body movement, which had led to Jake turning from horrified to openly admitting that he would be into pegging if she wanted to try it. At first, she had thought that that was crazy; on the way back home though, she had started thinking about it. Without meaning to, she had been staring at his round, perky, perfect little butt the following day – maybe she had been just ovulating or something. That same night, she had shared her thoughts about actually trying; no surprise: he'd told her he was up for it.

After reading the third cringey text that explained the whole process of doing anal safely, she watched Jake finally come out of the bathroom. Her husband was smelling fresh, a bit like vanilla. She waited in bed - at the sight of him, she turned off her laptop, putting it on their bedside table. Jake was wearing his grey NYPD shirt and boxers, while Amy had her panties and bra on. Her gaze followed him until he got to their bed, twin mischievous smiles resting on both of their faces. He lied down, adjusting his body to her, cozily – his arms rested on her hips and his head stopped by her shoulder, leaving the softest kisses there. Amy closed her eyes in a mix of affection and arousal, stroking his arms as she turned to him to brush her lips against his. They eventually shared a passionate kiss while their hands explored each other’s familiar skin. Jake’s fingers toyed with the straps of Amy’s panties as hers went straight to his perky butt. He sighed into their kiss, shivers all over his spine, and the couple chuckled at his reaction as they understood how pumped up both were for the night’s adventure.

“I guess my butt is indeed the bomb”, Jake had to. Amy rolled her eyes at how cheesy that comment was, but couldn’t help secretly agreeing – her fingers squeezed his ass over the fabric of his boxers, earning faint moans already. She could tell he was hard, and that made her even more excited. She allowed him – _key word: allowed_ – to explore some of her body too. He took off her bra so that he could lick, suckle and nibble on her nipples and she watched him from above, lust almost getting her vision blurry, but she loved the view. Amy then tugged at his hair, directing his head downwards, a silent order which he followed, as he always did. Jake knew what he had to do – he took off her panties and kissed her mound. After that, he slowly went down on her, licking her folds on the way. He then proceeded to press his flat tongue against her clit, alternating movements as her grip on his hair remained firm. He brought a finger up, teasing her entrance but never really getting inside her, while he lapped on her juices, determined to make her moan – as if this had been his sole purpose since the beginning - Amy was postive it had always been.

She eventually tugged his head back up, kissing him on the lips. “May I?”, she asked to a confused Jake, currently on top of her – his confusion dissipated when he felt her slender fingers caressing his ass once again, this time reaching for the crack. He sighed in aroused surprised, then rested his head on the curve of her neck, feeling all the possible feelings that existed.

Amy ran her fingers up his back, noticing how his body hair had all gone up, delicately taking his shirt off. They adjusted their position as she took both his top and bottom clothing items off. His dick was pretty hard, leaking already as it was pressed against her belly, squished between their bodies. Her fingers found their way back to his precious butt, spreading the butt cheeks apart – Amy could feel his hot, failed breath against her neck and his cock twitching against her skin. She reached for their bedside table once more, this time to grab some lube – that had been strategically placed there beforehand to make everything easier – and coat her fingers with it afterwards. Jake pulled his head back to kiss her, and they kissed, a way more chaste kiss than expected, as she circled his entrance with her middle finger. They continued to kiss as her finger entered him slowly – she then moved her finger in and out, noticing how their kiss was getting more and more erratic. She added another finger in and then another one, watching his face contort in pleasure, his head falling as he struggled to breathe properly – at this point, he had been long straddling her legs, giving her access to finger him freely.

She couldn’t help moaning herself at the sight of her husband’s face, flushed and red from being finger fucked right on top of her, his hands crumpling the bed sheets next to her head. That was too much for her to handle, and even despite not touching herself, she could feel the contractions inside her from such an arousing situation. She almost felt like she could come hands free at any moment.

Amy then searched for his lips again, giving him a sweet wet peck before telling him “I want you on all fours.” He nodded in agreement, getting off of her so that she could move and then getting into position. Amy gasped at the beautiful view – her husband’s butt right in front of her in all its glory, his asshole twitching from the fingers inside him just seconds ago, his body shivering with anticipation. She reached for their Dirty Drawer, getting the strap on and putting it on. She then rolled a condom on the dildo and poured as much lube as possible on it – as much as he enjoyed some pain, she wanted him to be comfortable.

Jake waited, every second passing like an hour. He didn’t even look back, having his eyes shut and hearing the ruffling and squishy sounds happening behind him, his own dick twitching and leaking at the thought of being butt fucked by his beautiful wife. Then, he almost jumped at the feel of the dildo’s head rubbing against his entrance. He was nervous – he had tried things before that involved his ass but never something quite as big as a real dildo, and as much as he enjoyed pain in general, he feared that this could be a little more uncomfortable than he was used to endure. Little did he know, that would actually be the greatest feeling ever - as the dildo was getting in slowly, it felt so so good that he wanted to slam his bottom against Amy’s groin area. He knew better though, so he just waited for his more reasonable wife to take care of it as she penetrated him carefully.

It was definitely exhilarating hearing the noises her husband was making as she entered him gently. She could tell he wanted her to go for it and thrust harder but she knew better. She filled him unhurriedly, patiently, with her hands gripping on his hips to hold him still. When she was all the way in, she pulled back only to thrust back in – still in slow soft movements. She was moaning as loud as he was, speeding the process up until she was slamming against him. She ran her hands all over his back, then she bent over him, her breasts pressed against his back, her arms around his waist as her hips moved, pushing into him fiercely. Amy reached for his dick, pumping it as she fucked him hard over and over and over again. It didn’t take long for him to come on their bed sheets, breathy moans filling their room. She carefully slid out of him, allowing him to change positions and lie down on their bed – he was so spent from the intense orgasm that he didn’t even care about the mess on the sheets. Honestly, Amy didn’t either, lying next to him, then taking off the condom and throwing it in the trash can. She had yet to come but she felt like she had already.

She watched him get his breathing back to normal with adoration in her eyes, and pulled his face to the side so that she could kiss him. As the kiss ended, Jake stared at her with sparkling eyes.

“And _that_ is why I’m always up for anything you wanna try”, he said with the biggest grin, making her proudly smile as she went for another kiss.


End file.
